


Affinity,

by journalistxwest



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: An Anne with an E/ Shirbert fanficI'm Shirbert trash and I love helpful Gil so here's the rewrite scene you never asked for set around the time Anne first sees Gilbert in Season 2 Enjoy! Ps: The lack of Shirbert fanfiction is deplorable.Also I wrote this on my phone in like 20 mins so theres probably mistakes oops this is low-key trash but like lol





	1. Cast

"Anne get up it's high time you get ready for school" Marilla says sternly as she makes her way across Anne's room. " Dear Marilla please don't make me, my sole red- haired existence was awfully dreadful enough. But short and red haired.. I'd rather cast myself into the Lake of Shinning waters!" Anne huffed. "Oh stop your nonsense, you're going to school and that's that, no arguing about it.  "My life is an incoherent tragedy!" Anne yells.  "Yes.. well you'll have to suffice finding answers at school, I expect to see you downstairs in five minutes" says Marilla. Anne reluctantly responds by flippantly pulling the covers off but nonetheless giving into Marilla's coaxing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Diana it's simply awful, a monstrosity, I can't allow your divine eyes to look upon such a horrid thing" Anne whines as she and Diana make their way out of the coat room. Diana laughs "Anne there is nothing you could ever do to make me think such thoughts; as best bosom friends we made a scared oath to love each other no matter what, you are unquiely wonderful Anne Shirley and most certainly not horrid." Unable to argue with Diana's kind words Anne looks up and finds herself standing in front of none other than Gilbert Blythe.  
"Gilbert.. you're back.. there's um- there's no gold." Anne says suddenly embarrassed. " I know..that's- that's not why I'm here it's so good to see you Anne" replies Gilbert. Anne nods as Mr. Philipps attempts to get everyone seated.

A couple geometry problems and hours later Mr. Philipps dismisses the class as it's time to go home. Filled with exhuberance of her first day with her new hair being over Anne makes a bolt to the door quickly grabbing her things, Diana and the others laughing and trailing behind her. Suddenly Anne cries out falling on the grass immediately clutching her ankle. Panicking Diana runs to where Anne is situated "Anne are you alright, oh my goodness Anne your foot!" says Diana . The voice of Gilbert Blythe comes closer" Pardon me, Excuse me, Out of my way!" Gilbert subsequently joins Diana at Anne's feet  "May I?" he asks gazing at Anne's very twisted ankle. Anne huffs, taking this as a sign of consent Gilbert begins prodding at her injury. Anne inaudibly gasps, her face contorting into one of agony "It's not broken.. but it's definitely badly sprained I'm going to need to splint it."  Speaking for the first time since falling " You will most certainly not do anything of the sort " Anne quips.

Playfully rolling his eyes Gilbert ask Diana and Cole to fetch him the aid kit along with some firewood from inside, obliging both children run off ushering the growing crowd away. Attempting to get up Anne begins to move " Anne I need you to stay still, I can understand that this may sound like a walk on the moon to you but you'll only further injure yourself" Gilbert says looking up at Anne and seeming to smile with his whole being. "The thought of listening to you Gilbert Blythe is utterly abhorring" Anne says attempting to roll her eyes while wincing.  "Have it your way" replies Gilbert  "No moving, doctor's orders." he says cheekily.  

Diana and Cole quickly come into view aid kit, firewood ,and all. Cole offers to stay while Diana makes her way home early in order to let the Cuthberts know about Anne. "Okay Anne I'll make you a deal if you relax this will go much faster and we'll never have to touch each other again so long as we're both living" Keeping her attention on him and silently gesturing to Cole, Gilbert begins working while simultaneously holding a conversation that's more of a banter with Anne. Oblivious to the fact that he's nearly done Anne begins to list all the reasons why she would never need to associate herself with Gilbert from henceforth. 

Roused by Cole's snickering and the sharp tug of Gilbert fastening the last bit of wrap around the wood Anne looks down to find her ankle encased and much to her relief (which she would never  admit out loud) the searing pain nearly gone. "And that's it" laughs Gilbert. "Why you raven haired, conniving-" begins Anne. Cutting her off "I believe the words you're looking for are thank you, but raven haired that's a new one" Gilbert says smiling.  
As if on cue Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert come running towards Anne. Taking it as a signal to go Cole says his goodbyes and leaves. "Anne Shirley-Cuthbert just what have you gotten yourself into" sighs Marilla, Matthew humphs in response. "Much obliged Gilbert" says Matthew. "Oh it was no problem at all Mr. Cuthbert, Anne is definitely the most interesting "patient" I've had and that's saying a lot considering I delivered a baby in Trinidadian stables" quips Gilbert. Anne sticks her tongue out in response. Looking at him with a mixture of awe and confusion Marilla inquires Gilbert as to what to do with Anne in the following days. Placing his hand against Anne's recoiling forehead "Well she doesn't have a fever or anything so just keep her leg elevated and she should be fine just don't let her walk around by herself." Gilbert retorts. " I'll have you know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" Anne says through clenched teeth. "Now Anne you listen to Gilbert he knows what he's going on about" Matthew says softly. Nodding Glibert starts " Just relax for about a week, give it time to heal and you'll be back to beating me fair and square in spelling, I promise I won't study while you're out" Gilbert says holding up his hands in defense.

"Fine as long as it keeps me from seeing you I'll do it" Marilla helps her to her feet while Anne gestures a handshake to Gilbert. Firmly clasping her hand he smiles, his eyes dancing "Oh no, I'll see you tomorrow in fact I'll see you throughout next week can't leave a wooden splint on for too long can we .. tommorow then." says Gilbert tipping his hat to the family and setting on his way.

"Oh Marilla I think I might faint out of sheer disgust" says Anne. " That's just fine with me, as I can recall this morning you had quite an affinity with being cast into your Lake of Shinning Waters." says Marilla "Come now let's get you home" says Matthew "We've all got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." "If she makes it till then" laughs Marilla looking back at Anne's shocked face as Belle carries them off towards Green Gables. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Comment if u want me to continue I'd totally write another chapter if u guys want


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert goes to visit Anne  
> Again I wrote this straight on my phone and haven't edited it cuz I'm lazy oops.  
> Enjoy lol!

"Eh Blythe what you doin up so early you haven't even given your broken sun a chance to shine" Bash says snickering as Gilbert makes his way into the dinning room carrying a bag that is definitely not for school.  
"Very funny Bash, but if you must know I'm going to Anne's House" says Gilbert as he hastily puts his breakfast together. "You da craziest likkle white boy I ever met" Bash laughs. "And why do you say that" Gilbert says mid chew. "It's a simple ting to be in love but it's an even harder ting to admit when you're in it." says Bash. "The only thing I'm in love with right now is fixing Anne's  ankle" Gilbert retorts picking up his bag and throwing a dish towel in Bash's face for good measure. "If I didn't know any betta I'd say your brain as "gone" as your heart don' it Doc?" Bash says cheekily. "Goodbye Sebastian" Gilbert says closing  the door as Bash complains about Gilbert's use of his full name.  
__________________________________________  
"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Gilbert will be here any minute, please cooperate" Marilla scolds as she helps tries Anne to sit up right in her bed. "But Marilla I'm perfectly fine, I don't see why Gilbert Blythe feels the need to haunt me like a ghost from the depths of Hades" Anne sighs sprawling out on her bed defeated. "Fiddlesticks you listen here and you listen good, Gilbert Blythe did not HAVE to help you nor did he HAVE to have the heart to care enough to come over and check up on you as well as change a perfectly good splint JUST so you can be comfortable. 

Now I don't give one hoot how you feel about him normally but today you will be respectful because he did not have to do anything for you. Am I understood?" says Marilla. Anne nods in a half petrified/ half understanding manner suddenly noticing Gilbert Blythe's presence in her room (Matthew must have sent him up). Turning around swiftly  " Gilbert I didn't hear you come in,  thank you again for taking time out of your day to check on Anne. She's very grateful aren't you Anne?" Marilla says in a tone that begs no question " Much obliged" Anne says in a way that sounds strained. "Well I'll leave you to it if you need anything at all I'm downstairs" Marilla says walking out the room. Gilbert says "thank you" and smiles in response.

"How's my favorite patient?" Gilbert laughs. "As I recall I'm your only patient unless you brought any expectant Carribean mother's back with you" Anne quips rolling her eyes. Gilbert takes a seat in the chair beside Anne's bed setting his bag down in the process. "Can I see your leg please" Gilbert ask calmly ignoring Anne's  belligerent tone. "If you must" Anne says using her free hand to shift the covers so her leg is visible. " Anne what's that on your arm" Gilbert ask as his curiosity gets the best of him. Growing quiet for a moment Anne quickly covers the spot on her arm dismissing it as "nothing." Gilbert decides to drop the matter for now but makes a mental note to prod her about it after. 

Gilbert works in silence removing Anne's makeshift splint and replacing it with one of better quality as he finishes up he decides to ask once more about the mysterious mark on her arm. "Now that I'm done Anne, I'd really like for you to let me see your arm" Gilbert nearly begs. Barley a whisper Gilbert ask " Anne were you hurt before you came to Green Gables?" the word hurt taking on a much deeper meaning that both parties were aware of. Anne's face grows red with anger "Why must you ask so many questions! It's none of your concern! It's none of your business!"Anne screams beginning to breath heavily her chest heaving wildly. "Anne? Anne are you alright?" Gilbert ask but is only met with heavier breathing from Anne who seems to be lost in another world, very different from the optimistic ones she's usually found in. Gilbert curses himself for not realizing it earlier, thinking back to one of the medical books he read at the start of  the month he begins to put together Anne's behavior as a result of panic. "Anne can you copy me, Anne please." he says taking a deep exaggerated breath hoping to get her to follow suit. 

Anne's glassy eyes lock with his and she begins to breath normally again. She blinks thrice shaking her head in the process and swallowing hard "Gilbert I.." she starts. "Anne it's alright, have you told anyone about this, what just happened is very very serious" Gilbert ask softly. " No.. and I don't plan to.. please don't tell Marilla please you don't understand it's.." unable to finish her sentences Anne suddenly latches onto him sobbing, her tears staining his shirt. Suprised at her contact Gilbert hugs her back unsure what to make of the situation. Resisting any urge he has to comfort her further Gilbert sighs. Bash was right it's a very simple thing to admit your in love. He loved Anne, he loved a red headed girl with a firey temper, a girl who saw the world differently than everyone else, a girl who seemed so strong yet was so broken and so... he hugged her tighter.  
______________________________________  
Comment if you want me to continue guys! Thanks for the love on the previous chapter.

Ps: My family is from the West Indies so the way bash is speaking is very familiar to me which is why its kind of phonetic lol I'm just familiar with the way of speaking and language over there.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert looks for answers at home..
> 
> Again I wrote this on my phone no editing cuz I'm lazy lol but enjoy!!

As Gilbert Blythe stepped out of the cold winter night into his questionably warm humble abode he suppressed the overwhelming urge to scream (due to the fact that Bash may be sleeping). Turning around to close the door a heavy sigh escaped him "What should I do about Anne" he thought to himself.

 Feeling a tap on his shoulder he swiftly turned to find a very amused Bash, waving his hand in front of Gilbert's face "Blythe ya look like ya seen a ghost" he said, his tone begging a sufficient answer. "I'm in a moral quandary" Gilbert whispered. "A moral what? boy what kind of foolishness ya talkin" Bash answered back confused at Gilbert's choice of words.  "I mean that I don't necesarily know if I'm doing the right thing or not" Gilbert exclaimed. "Oh no, no no no no Blythe you are NOT bout to gawn and change up ya mind again. 2 years here then college you made a promise and I thought white people don't break promises (pinky swear) or someting like that" said Bash. "Bash!" Gilbert yelled. "And I'm not gonna be the one to tell Mary oh no, I am NOT talking to that woman about this, she gonna box me all da way back to Trinidad." Bash continued. "Bash!" Gilbert said once more his voice growing louder. Ignoring him Bash continued, "And I was just startin to make a life for myself here I got a wife and who knows maybe children one day and you just think you can up and-." "BASH!!" Gilbert screamed his voice echoing throughout the house, "I'm not talking about YOU, I'm talking about Anne, she had some sort of reaction today after I asked her about a scar on her arm, she started breathing all heavy and looked far off, and she told me not to tell her parents but-" Gilbert said as he flopped down on the chair next to him.

 Bash grew quiet pressing his lips together and taking a seat beside Gilbert "You don't have to explain no more Blythe, I know all too well the kinda ting ya talkin bout. It's the kinda ting only someone who's lost too much too quickly can understand. The kinda ting a likkle boy from Trinidad who know a metal ship betta dan he knows his own motha understands, the kinda ting a boy from Avonlea goes through in the nights; crying out for his father and needin a hand on his head to calm him down before he turns over and closes his eyes.." Bash finishes growing quiet again,"Bash I-".

 Putting a hand to Gilbert's face Sebastian stops him " We all out here livin with good and bad tings inside of us and sometimes we want to keep dem tings to ourselves because we afraid dat those who aren't like us won't understand us. I tink Anne feels like dat , from what you've told me dat girl had it harder than anyone before she ended up ere. If she don't wan you to say nothin den you best listen, she got her reasons, Lord knows I got mine." Bash gets up placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder before heading to his room.

 Sitting back stunned Gilbert realizes he's got no answer to his problem in fact he's never felt more confused.

___________________________________  
Comment if you want me to continue guys! Thanks for the love on the previous chapter.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill.  
> Typed on my phone.. no editing lol  
> Enjoy and thanks for the love!!!  
> This chapter is very short but I hope u like it  
> Comment if u want me to continue please!!

Anne sat up straight in her bed hugging her knees, as the coolness of the fall night danced on her skin. It was long past her bed time and probably what Marilla would call an Ungodly hour. Anne found that for some reason she could not sleep, in truth Anne knew that reason to be partly Gilbert Blythe and partly her own actions. 

Admittedly Gilbert brought out a different side to her. She subconsciously felt secure enough to display her rather frequent spells to him; no guise, no pretending that she wasn't in a far off world of her own and deliberate making, with him she could not hide her innermost self. She loved Marilla and Matthew, yet for some reason she felt the need to protect them. To cause them any kind of worry pained her in the very deep deep depths of her soul. 

She should be clinging to Marilla, crying and wondering why she can't escape the shadowy ghost of her past and yet she finds herself in Gilbert Blythe's arms. Her face pressed against his chest, close enough that the steady sound of his heartbeat brought her back to the harshness of reality.

Anne was finding solace in the enemy. He brought down her shields and disposed of all known barriers. She desperately wanted to keep telling herself she hated it, that she didn't enjoy his company or the tenderness with which he handled her ankle. That she didn't see the slight smile he gave when she quipped back at him. While she pretended not to notice the way his eyes crinkled, or the way he furrowed his brows in concentration while dressing her injury.

Anne was an inherently curious being and she took pride in her ability to find small graces within everyday life. Anne noticed almost everything, everything except for what was in her own heart.

Laying back down and nestling herself within the covers Anne quickly succumbed to the lure of sleep, dreaming of a forest and within that forest a raven; carefully trailing one step behind as she bounced from tree to tree. Ready to swoop her off her feet should she fall.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill lol.  
> Comment down below if you want more.  
> Enjoy lol!

"Anne it's been over three weeks, I've seen you everyday since then won't you let me help you?" Gilbert inquired as Anne hobbled beside him slowly making her way to the schoolhouse in the distance.

"It's called pride Gilbert Blythe, which you would know nothing about. As for myself I'd rather cast myself into The Lake of Shinning Waters then have you help me" they said in unison. Gilbert smiled at the after thought " You've been hurling that insult at me since you got yourself into this mess.. are you sure you're alright?" Gilbert laughs placing the back of his hand against her forehead. " STOP THAT we both know I'm perfectly fine well.. as perfectly fine as I can be in my current state of being, I certainly could be better but you're constant-" Anne cuts herself short taking a minute to survey her surroundings. The schoolhouse was only a touch away, mustering up her courage she took two deliberate hobbles up the steps. As Gilbert moved to open the door Anne stopped him "I'd like to thank you for not letting Marilla know about my spells I know this is a dreadful awkward time for this sort of conversation but your noble deed is much valued by the court of Princes Cordelia" Anne nods. "I've made it into her highnesses good graces.. I wonder when I'll make it into yours? Does this entail knightship?" Gilbert laughs as an annoyed Anne attempts to open the door herself. However, regretfully so as she succeeds. 

" Welcome Anne.. Gilbert, it's so good to see you both. We're just about to start equations have a seat!" Miss Stacey says beckoning both children.  Anne quickly crutches away from Gilbert aware of the eyes on her. In truth she enjoyed his company a great deal and yet she couldn't find it within her heart to let him know such. It would take time she supposed. Hopefully she wasn't running out of just that.  
_________________________________________

As mid-afternoon rolled around Anne began to become impatient she hated the restrictions that her injury brought she couldn't get up to read poetry nor could she covertly move to whisper to Diana she felt floored as her obvious issue made her a target for a significant amount of side chatter led by none other than Billy who had returned a day before her with a simple bandage over his once burnt ear. " Hey Carrots what a unpleasant surprise I was hoping you'd stay permanently bedridden... . I guess we can't get everything we want" Billy laughed as the class began to disperse for lunch.

Upon hearing this Gilbert stood up making his way over to Billy. He'd been watching Anne all day under the assumption of medical reasons but moreso because he wanted to. Anne was the most interesting thing in this room by far and he wanted Billy to know that among many many other things. 

Billy spoke first as the two came face to face. "You won't punch me, you can't do it Blythe. Look at you the world's made you soft huh?" A year ago the Gilbert Blythe I knew would've socked me for hassling carrots there. Don't you remember "You hassle Anne again and.. what was it?" Billy laughed as  Anne quickly looked up from her lunch at the devopling situation stupidly hoping that he wouldn't notice her movement. "Oh you didn't tell her oops... so the good doctor isn't so good after all." Anne's face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, "Let's see if you can stitch that back together Blythe, looks like Anne's falling apart. Gilbert sighs and takes a silent step towards Billy  "I'd like to remind you that the only reason you can hear my voice or any voice at all for that matter is because of me, so I think it's best you stop talking before I figure out a way to change that. And yes I may be " The Good Doctor" with a significantly better moral compass than the likes of you but no one is kinder or stronger than Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Gilbert finishes looking over at Anne with hope in his eyes.  By the way this counts as hassling."

Gilbert says as he raises his fist stopping midway, this isn't what Anne wants and he knows it, and so he steps on Billy's foot. "I'm sure you'd love some ice right now wouldn't you? Don't worry it'll feel better tomorrow Gilbert says coyly taking two fingers to turn Billy's face sideways " As for the rest of you welll..it seems the foot heels faster than the ear since you've got a dent in yours. Oops..  looks like I've still got alot to learn." Billy clutches his ear in disbelief as the boys around him cackle.

Gilbert walks over to Anne " I'm not talking to you" she huffs " You just did" Gilbert says smiling as he touches the side of his face remembering their first encounter. " His ear is fine isn't it?" Anne inquires " Yes that it is Anne Shirley- Cuthbert, you're too Keen for your own good" Gilbert says taking a seat beside her as Ms. Stacey makes her way back into the room " I could see you doing this, being Ms. Stacey I mean, a teacher like her. Have you ever thought about it? ask Gilbert "Well I certainly won't now that you've brought it up" Anne says rolling he eyes.

" You should, the world would be a far better place if there were more people like you" Gilbert says standing up as Anne raises her head to gaze at him. " You're one of a kind Anne, I hope you know that" the phrase lingers in her mind as Gilbert walks away. She moves to beckon him back and for the first time her words fail her.


End file.
